Legion Of Superheroes Chapter1:Two New Members
by inuceres
Summary: This chapter takes place a couple of months before the first episode of the Legion of Superheroes cartoon. The Legion gets two new members to jion their ranks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Legion Of Superheroes**_

_**Chapter 1: Two New Members**_

"Attention Legion of Superheroes," said Madame President Wazzo as she addressed the Legionnaires. "Mr. Brande and I have called this meeting for one reason."

"What is it Madame President?" asked Cosmic Boy.

"We're bringing in two new promising members. Mr. Brande, will you please go get them while I tell the Legionnaires about the two new members?"

"Sure thing." As Mr. Brande went to get to two new members, Madame President turned her attention back to the group assembled before her. She then told them about how extraordinary each one's abilities are and how they need the legion's guidance, especially Cosmic Boy's. Which is why she is placing these two in his sector and under him. Cosmic Boy, with dignity and a solemn look on his face nodded to Madame President.

"It needs to be noted that these two are sisters and the oldest is, how shall I put it . . . very protective of the younger one. She will fight for her sister no matter what and we can all learn from that." Madame President the cleared her throat, straightened her back, and smiled. "But I must also warn you that her need to protect her sister is because they both come from the same past."

"Excuse me Madame President? But should they not share the same past if they're sisters?" asked Cham.

"I was getting to that. They're half sisters, it should all be there in the files in front of you. As you can see they share the same father but not mothers. Their father gave them a bond by experimenting on them. Hence their abilities and why the youngest looks so different. Now. About the younger sister. She is shy and has self-esteem issues, which Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and Triplicate Girl, I want you three to help her with that."

The three girls nodded to Madame President.

"It must also be noted that she does not like to be stared at. The reason for this is because she is self-conscious about herself and how she looks. Mr. Brande?"

Mr. Brande walked in followed by a girl with long black hair, deep dark brown eyes, and even though she was short, she had legs that wouldn't stop. Cosmic Boy, Sun Boy, and Lightning Lad's mouths dropped. She wore a suit that was similar to Phantom Girl's. But it was more black than white. When the girls saw how the boys were acting, they were saying, "Oh, for crying out loud!"

"Give me a break!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

As Pru stood in front of the group, the girls looked to see when the other girl would walk in. But they just didn't see her.

Meanwhile, Brainiac 5 couldn't understand why the boys were constantly staring at the new girl. "I fail to see why you guys are staring at her like that. You're staring at her like you've never seen a girl before."

"Oh Brainy, you'll understand someday when you're older," said Lightning Lad.

"I highly doubt it. And by the way, you're about to drool on my foot!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Lightning Lad apologized as he wiped his mouth.

"Madame President?" asked Saturn Girl.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I thought you said that there were two girls? Where's the other one?"

"She's right here."

"No she's not," said Phantom Girl.

"All we see is Pru's tail," said Triplicate Girl, pointing at Pru.

"Excuse me! I don't have a tail!"

All of a sudden a small face with silvery-white hair, dog ears, and purple eyes appeared to the left of Pru's hip. A barely audible gasp was heard as the face disappeared back behind her. Pru turned her head to the left and looked behind her. She then placed her left hand on the small of Sakura's back, who was shaking considerably.

"It's okay, Sakura," Pru said gently. "Just think of it this way, we're famous people and they want our autographs. Remember what we talked about? I'm Elizabeth Taylor and You're Queen Elizabeth."

"She's so kind, sweet, nurturing and encouraging," said Lightning Lad. The other boys agreed with him.

Finally, Sakura came out from behind Pru and stood next to her. When Triplicate Girl saw Sakura, she got so exited that she split into three separate bodies. "AAAAAAH!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran back behind Pru.

"It's okay, Saki,. She just has an ability," Pru reassured her.

"That's not right. That's just wrong," Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, what did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied, her ears down.

"It's okay. Now would you mind coming back out?"

Sakura nodded her head and did so.

"Brainiac 5. Bouncing Boy. " called Madame President. "Would you two please come over here with the Legion boxes?"

"Yes Madame President," they both said as the picked up the two boxes. They then walked over to Madame President and Mr. Brande. When the boxes were opened, in them laid a belt and a ring. Both of them with the Legion symbol on them. Brainiac 5 stood in front of Pru, while Bouncing Boy stood in front of Sakura.

"These are your Legion belts and flight rings," Brainy explained to the two girls. "There's a communication device in both the ring and belt."

"Have either one of you chosen a superhero name yet?" asked Bouncing Boy. Pru looked at each other and smiled.

"The Charmed One," said Pru.

"Welcome to the Legion of Superheroes, The Charmed One," said Brainiac 5 as Pru accepted her ring and belt.

"And what about you, Sakura?" asked Bouncing Boy.

" I-InuCeres."

"InuCeres?" asked Bouncing Boy. "What inspired that name?"

" It's Japanese. It means Celestial Dog," Sakura said proudly.

"Well," said Bouncing Boy with a huge, warm smile on his face, "welcome to the Legion of Superheroes, InuCeres."

Sakura then accepted her ring and belt. Both Pru and Sakura stood in the middle of the group, raising their right hand they said the pledge:

"To the Legion of Superheroes

I make this solemn pledge

To use my powers for good

To fight for justice

And protect the innocent

To aide my fellow Legionnaires

In times of peril

And keep their secrets safe

I choose a new name

To honor the heroes of the past

I am The Charmed One."

"I am InuCeres."

The other Legionnaires cheered and clapped as the welcomed the two girls. Madame President then invited everybody to introduce themselves to Pru and Sakura. As the boys walked over to Pru, the girls walked over to Sakura. While the boys were busy talking to Pru, the girls were clamoring about how cute Sakura looked. "Oh, she's so adorable."

"Look at her cute little kimono."

"Look at those cute little dog ears and that cute fuzzy tail."

As the girls continued to fuss over Sakura, she became more and more scared and pressed herself harder against Pru.

"Ouch!" Pru yelped as she felt Sakura's claws dig into her skin. "Sakura Stop! You're hurting me! Would you hussies back off my sister!"

"What did you call us?!"

"You heard me! If you weren't so busy crowding her, you would have noticed that you were ALL scaring her!"

The Legion girls were wanting to take on Pru, mainly the white Triplicate Girl. The others were holding her back as Pru spoke not a word. There were voices shouting as the boys were shouting with the girls, trying to stop them. Pru still had her left hand on Sakura as she slowly raised her right hand.

"Show me what you got," said the White Triplicate Girl.

"Don't Worry, I will!" Pru said as she calmly turned to Sakura and checked to see if she was alright. By now Sakura was really trembling and on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Saki. Their not gonna bother you anymore."

"I don't know what her problem is? We weren't bothering her little sister?" Phantom Girl said to the other girls.

"Excuse me!" Pru turned around in shock. Not so much by what they said, but by how stupid they were to believe that they weren't bothering her sister. Even though it was clearly right there in Sakura's actions and on her face. Could they not here her whimpering. As Pru stood up, she pushed Sakura behind her. Sakura held onto Pru's hips as Pru put her left arm behind her as to protect Sakura more. With her arm slightly bent, her right palm face down in a defensive mode. "I can't believe I just heard a stupid, idiotic comment like that come from one of the top Legionnaires, who I might add is the Madame President own daughter! You girls are supposed to be top in your field, especially one who is supposed to be "**mindful**" of other peoples thoughts, feelings, and emotions." Pru looked right at Saturn Girl as she said this. " Are you Blind? Are you Stupid?" Pru then pulled Sakura in front of her so that the girls could see her. "Can't you see that she is scared and frightened. Can't you see her crying and that she is shaking beyond control. Can't you even hear her whimpering?!"

"We weren't going to hurt her! We were just trying to say hello!" Phantom Girl said to Pru. "You don't have to get an attitude about it!"

Pru glared at the girls as she pushed Sakura back behind her and chanted:

"To the moon and stars from high above

Look upon this child with love

Now look upon the ones that made her cry all the while

You turn them all into baby crocodiles."

All of a sudden the girls started to shrink until in their place stood baby crocodiles. Everybody stood in shock. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Lightnig Lad as walked over to the baby crocodiles. He knelled down and started to play with them.

Brainiac 5 pushed through the crowd get a better look at what just happened. "That did not just happen! That's not possible!"

"Yes it is!" said Pru sounding insulted. "It's called magic."

"There is no such thing as magic." Brainy stated matter-of-factly while looking rather annoyed.

"I hate to tell you this, but there is. How do you think I turned those girls into baby crocodiles?"

"It is just not logical."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Know-It-All. I'll make a believer out of you yet."

Meanwhile with Lightning Lad and the baby crocodiles. "They're so cute. Ouch!" One of the baby crocodiles bit him on the finger. "I'm so glad Pru's a member. She's cool. I want a pet. Can I have a monkey?" asked Lightning Lad.

"You leave Koko out of this!" hollered Brainy.

"I don't want your Koko, Brainy.

"Alright," said Madame President. "I think it's time you turn them back now, Miss Page."

"Um . . . that may take a while."

"And why is that?"

"Well . . . that was a spur of the moment spell. And it can take awhile to come up with another spell to counteract the first one."

"Well I would appreciate it if you would work on it please."

"Yes ma'am."

An hour later, Pru had successfully turned the girls back to normal. Which they were not happy. "Oh My God! I can't believe that we were just baby crocodiles!"

"On no! I've been transported to Valley High!"

The girls turned to Pru and another argument ensued. "How dare you do that to us!" "Excuse me! How dare I?! How dare you scare my sister half to death!" Pru screamed at the, as sheput her arms around her sister. " She is not Some freakish puppy-girl that is to be put on display like the elephant man for you to gawk at and for your own pleasure. She is supposed to be a child joining the legion with the rest of you "High and Mighty" protectors of the universe and I expect her to be treated like a legionnaire as well. If you want us to join. And not some common freak show like our father set us out to be!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Madame President called out." ALL OF YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY OF THIS ANY LONGER! EVERYBODY UP FRONT AND CENTER, IN A LINE, SHOULDERS SQUARED, BACKS STRAIGHT, AND HEADS UP!" She looks to Pru. "You two down there as well." When everybody had done as they were told, Madame President stood in front of them. "Now you girls were in the wrong."

Pru smiled.

"You had no right to be acting like that. That was unprofessional and unlegionnaire like."

"Hmmph!" said Pru.

"And as for you, Prudence Page, I understand that you wanted to protect your sister and was quite right in doing so. But you are a Legionnaire now and must allow someone is authority to do that from now on."

Pru let out a sharp, "HAH! Why should I?!"

"I know that the both of you have been through a lot, but now you must trust us to take care of the both of you," said Madame President.

"I will believe that when I see it!"

Madame President said, with tenderness in her voice and yet with a sternness, "Well in order to convince you and as punishment for all you girls, you are all on probation. Except for Miss Sakura, Miss Vi, and Miss Mysa."

"Ooohh!"

"That's not fair!"

"Ah, come on, there's too much to do. We can't be on probation."

Pru shifted her weight to one leg, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Crybabies," She said to herself.

"Oh, you would know!" said the purple Triplicate Girl. Pru raised her right arm and made a talking sign with her hand.

Madame President raised her hands, saying, " Now, now. Not all of you are off the hook." Looking to the boys. "Brainiac 5, Lyle, Cham, you three are exempt from punishment."

Lightning Lad slightly leaned into Brainiac 5,saying under his breath, to where only Brainy could here him, "lucky robot."

As for the rest of you young gentlemen, for your behavior, you will be put on probation as well."

"Ahhh!"

"Come on."

"Madame President?" Called Bouncing Boy. " Madame President? M-Madame President? Excuse me? I didn't act that way. I'm dating Triplicate Girl."

Triplicate Girl merges back into one body, then she waves and winks at Bouncing Boy. In return he blows a kiss at her.

Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Pru said in unison, "Oh, come on. Go get a room, will you?" All three looked at each other for a moment, surprised that they all thought the same thing, gave a quick smile, a small chuckle, and then looked away.

"Yes, you are exempt as well, Bouncing Boy. By the way, Will you please give Pru and Sakura a tour of the headquarter?"

"It would be my pleasure, Madame President," Bouncing Boy replied.

"Meanwhile," said Madame President as she turned towards the others. " I would like a word with those you who are on probation. Especially you girls."

With that, Bouncing Boy gave the girls the tour, which included showing them to their rooms. He then took them to the docking bay and showed them around the cruiser. After the tour was over, All three walked down to the dinning hall for dinner. Pru helped Sakura get something to eat. After her sister was settled at the table, Pru went to fix herself something. While Pru was fixing her plate, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and all three Triplicate Girls walked over to the table where Sakura was sitting. "Hello there," Saturn Girl said gently.

Sakura raised her head Slowly and eyed the five girls cautiously. She gulped nervously. "Don't make me sick my sister on you!" Sakura told them.

"Oh, no, no, no. We're not here to cause any trouble," They said, waving their arms. "We just want to apologize for how we acted earlier and for scaring you."

Meanwhile, Pru had just finished fixing her plate and was about to pick up some desert, but thought better of it when she looked over at Sakura. "This will do for now," she said to herself as shw alked back over to her sisters table. As she sat down, She looked at the five girls standing around the table and asked, "May I help you?"

"We're not here to cause any trouble. Like we told your sister, we just wanted to apologize for our action from earlier."

"Mmm-hmm."

Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot," said Saturn Girl. "We would like to start over. So can we just put the past and attitudes behind us and have a fresh start?"

Pru looked at them, then at Sakura and said, "Well, it's up to my sister. What do you say, Saki?"

Sakura looked up at her sister, then she looked up at the girls. "Well, I would like it if we all got along. And they do look sorry about what happened earlier."

Pru sighed. "Well, alright." As Pru agreed to put her attitude behind her, the white Triplicate Girl was reaching her hand towards one of Sakura's ears to rub it. But Pru moved faster that any of the girls could see and backhanded the girl's hand away.

"Owww!" the girl said softly as she rubbed her hand. Pru and the other girls just looked at her. " I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to touch it," She admitted to them.

"Well, I'm going to go get some desert," Pru said.

"Desert!" said Sakura, sounding excited. "Did you say desert!"

"What do you want?" asked Pru

"Well, what do they have?" asked Sakura.

"Pru sighed. "You know, you could just go up there and look for yourself."

"But I want to stay here and get to know these girls. Please Pru," Sakura said as she looked up at her sister big, sad puppy-dog eyes and her ears down.

"That look is not going to work on me. Just tell me what you want."

"What do they have?"

Pru stood up and walked away.

"Please, Pru?"

"I'm not listning." Any way, Pru went ahead and picked up a tray and picked up six deserts. Two of the same chocolate desert, while the other four were one of each.

Meanwhile, back at the table, the white triplicate girl was looking at Sakura asking, " Please, I just want to touch it." Referring to one of Sakura's ears.

Sakura sighed. "All right," she said. "You can touch the ear. You can all touch it if you want." This made the other girls happy.

As Pru came back to the table, she noticed that all five girls had their arms stretched out, rubbing Sakura's ears and stroking her tail. "Oh, for crying out loud. There are times I wish I didn't know that girl," Pru said to herself. "Having fun, are we." Pru said as she put the tray down. The other girls sat down as well. Sakura noticed that there were six bowls of desert on the tray. "This one is mine," Pru said as she took one of the deserts and pushed the tray towards her sister. "Oh, I need my spoon." With that, Pru reached over anf grabbed her spoon, and sat back down to enjoy her desert. Sakura pulled the tray towards her as she set out to enjoy the deserts left on the tray. Pru , ON the other hand, took a bite out of her chocolate desert and moaned with delight as she savored the taste. Lightning Lad came over to the table at that moment.

"He wants to talk to Pru," Saturn Girl loud enough for Pru to hear.

"Hello ladies," said Lightning Lad as he reached the table.

"Go away," Pru told him.

"No, no, no. You got me all wrong. I promise, I'm here to talk to Sakura."

"No, you're not," Pru said matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?!?"

"Saturn Girl told me," she said, then took another bite.

"Well . . . she's wrong," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"She's a mind reader. If she's wrong, your brain's wrong." You could hear silverware drop on the table as everyone stopped what they were doing. Silence swept across the dinning hall. They were all looking at the girl's table at Pru. Pru continued to eat, not paying attention to anyone. She spoke the truth, therefore she felt she didn't have to pay attention to him. He could take what she said and do with it as he pleased. Lightning Lad, on the other hand, with the way that he looked, was a sight to behold. He went three shades lighter, his eyes were as big as saucers, and his mouth, if it could reach the floor, was wide open. His arms, that had been folded, were now at his sides like spaghetti. The silence must have lasted for about 10-15 seconds before the snickering started at the girls' table.

As the laughter rang out from Phantom Girl and all the girls, Phantom Girl stood up on her chair and held up her arms, "May I have your attention please?"

"Phantom Girl, what are you doing?" asked Lightning Lad through his teeth.

"We have just discovered Garth Ranzz's match! The one person who can put him in his place. Prudence Page." Everybody joined in the laughter, except for Brainiac 5 and Pru, most of all Garth. He was flabbergasted, embarrassed, and angry.

"Jerks," he said under his breath as he stormed away. "I'm going to go mess with Computo." He slammed his tray into the trash can at the door and walked out. Pru could not see the point in their laughing at him. He may have deserved some of it. But she felt that he didn't deserve what had just happened. She stood up, done with her desert, she put the bowl and silverware into a tub and laid the tray on a stack of trays that was slowly growing due to Legionnaires that were done eating.

"I fail to see the logic in all of this," said Brainiac 5. "Wait a minute, did he say Computo!" With that, Brainiac 5 was up and out the door.

The girls were still giggling when they look over at Sakura, who was almost finished with her fourth bowl of desert. All of this had happened in the space of three minutes. The girls' laughter stopped as they looked on. There was a smile on Sakura's face as she ate. Her tail was wagging back and forth with bliss, she had her sister's love for deserts. Sakura stopped and looked up. "What? It's good!" They couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

Pru came back to the table and sat down. She rolled her eyes as she looked over at her sister enjoying her last bowl of desert. "What can I say, she gets it from me. I love deserts too."

Pretty soon they were all talking, realizing that hey had a lot in common. As the girls talked on, the excitement of what had happened earlier that day was finally taking its toll on Sakura. She was getting tired but trying her best to fight it. But her exhaustion won the battle. She wound up falling asleep, leaning against her sister. The girls had noticed that Sakura had become very quiet and looked over at her. They saw that she had fallen asleep. Pru felt her and looked down to her right and saw her sister asleep. "Looks like we're going to have to save this conversation for another time. I've got to get the brat off to bed."

"Ahhh. She looks like a little angel," the girls said.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she. But she can also be quite stubborn and bull-headed when she wants to be." The girls looked at her confused. Pru sighed and turned to Sakura saying, "Come on." She lightly nudged her sister. Sakura stirred at the nudges and slowly sat up straight. She looked around with half-opened eyes. "Come on, Saki," Pru said as she stood up. "Time to get you off to bed."

"Huh? Okay," Sakura replied sleepily. She stood up and followed her sister out of the dinning hall.

Once they got to Sakura's room, Sakura changed into her night gown and Pru tucked her into bed. "Good night, Saki. See you in the morning."

"Okay," Sakura replied sleepily as she fell back to sleep. Pru then left Sakura's room and went to her own to do the same, after fixing her uniform of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Revelations Revealed: Wanted Or Not**_

The next morning, Pru was walking down the hallway. On the way to a meeting that was disgned to initiate the new comers, she thought she should check on her sister and make sure that she was up. She knocked on Sakura's door but there was no answer. Pru figures that meant that her sister was still sound asleep. She wanted to open the door, go in, and get her Sakura up. But she didn't know how to override the lock on the door. Just then Garth was coming down the hallway. As he approached Pru, he leaned his arm on the wall above the lock. "Is there a problem, Pru?" he asked as he leaned his head towards his arm.

"Well, I was wanting to check on my sister, bit I don't . . ."

"Know how to override the lock? I can help you there. Computo, override lock."

"Thank you."

"No problem." As they entered the room, they came across the funniest, yet cutest scene ever. For in front of them, Sakura laid diagonally on her bed. One pillow under her head, the other over her butt. One leg was tucked close to her body, while the other was hanging off the bed.

"Aahhh, what a Kodak moment. Mom will love this," Pru said as she pulled out her camera. Before either one of them knew it, they were both nearly rolling on the floor with laughter. For the moment the flash on the camera went off, Sakura was startled awake. She tried to sit up on her bed, but didn't succeed. The moment she tried to sit up, she wound up falling off the bed backwards. As she fell off the bed she let out a small yelp of surprise. Once Pru could stop laughing, she went over to help her sister.

"You took a picture of me, didn't you!"

"Yes. I couldn't help it, you just looked so cute in that position."

"No! You just like getting all the evidence you can so you can blackmail me later on in life for whatever reason you please!" Sakura said as she stood up and fixed her nightgown to adjust her tail.

"That's true," Pru replied as she "pretended" to wipe a tear from her eye. I need all the back-up fun I can get fot when I become an adult and/or all the payback and the "you owe me" I can get my hands on."

Garth looked at Pru and with a twinkle in his eye he said, "you're mean."

"Yeah, so?"

"I likey. Marry Me."

"Give it up Garth. Your not all that cute, and that's just talking about cute."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the both of them as she grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out. She was wearing a dark purple, sleeveless shirt and pant outfit. It was a Japanese-style outfit. It had a gold strip going diagonally across the chest with gold button to keep the opening close. There was also a golden crane on the front and a gold stripe going down each side of the pant leg. Black boots and Gloves with gold trim at the fingers and elbows. She went to her night stand, got her ring and belt, and put them on. With that, she exited her room where Garth and Pru were waiting and headed for the meeting. Pru, Garth, and Sakura finally made it to the conference room. Rokk greeted Garth and Sakura as the entered the room. But when Pru walked into the room, everyone got a bit of a shock when they got a look at her uniform. It was black with red and white stripes. There was a rectangular spot on the upper part of her chest that revealed skin. Above that were diamond shaped cut-outs. "Miss page, what did you do to your uniform?" Rokk asked her completely shocked and bewildered.

I adjusted it to suit my personality. I mean look at Triplicate Girl. She's in a tank top and mini-skirt."

Rokk crossed his arms and looked at her with disapproval. "Pru, we may be able to choose a uniform that reflects our personalities, but we also have to think about how it might reflect on the team."

Rokk continued with his speech until all of a sudden Pru held her hands out and said, "Freeze!" There was a seat on the other side of Sakura, so she went to sit down. When everybody unfroze, Rokk continued to talk for a second or two until he realized that Pru was no longer standing there.

"What the . . . ? Where'd she go?!" Rokk exclaimed. He looked around the room and saw Pru sitting next to her sister with a great, big smirk on his face. "Now you listen here, Miss Page!" With that Pru glared at him. "With what Madame President told me about you, I do believe she forgot to tell me that you have an attitude problem."

"I believe she did, just you weren't listening."

"No she . . ." and before Rokk could finish another word, Pru flicked her hand and sent him flying out the door. There were gasps heard all throughout the room. Garth, on the other hand, burst into laughter. He thoroughly enjoyed watching Rokk go flying out the door. Sakura just hung her head. Rokk stood up shaking himself. He twisted a little bit popping his back. He looked forward, hearing Garth's laughter ring out, filling the halls. Rokk stormed back into the room mad as hell. He ran his right hand through his hair as he approached the members table glaring at Pru. She just looked back at him with a perplexed look on her face as though she did not know what his problem was. Rokk stammered in anger, " I . . . I . . . d-don't . . . WHY the council wants you . . . but they-ey do. The-they said under NO CIRCUMSTANCES that you are NOT be . . . let go . . ." Rokk was huffing at this point.

She just looked at him in wonderment and said, "What can I sat . . ." She spread her hands wide and continued, "they want me."

Rokk continued as though he did not pause, ". . . but the punishment that I am going to have for you . . ." There was an evil grin on his face as he looked at her. Sakura saw the evil grin on Rokk's face and didn't like it. She placed her hand on her sister's arm. Pru looked over at her sister. "Pru maybe you should apologize. Maybe if you apologize he'll forgive you and won't punish you."

"Sakura, I'm not apologizing."

"Please Pru."

"No!"

"Please, for me." With that, Sakura clasped her hands together, her ears dropped, and gave the saddest puppy-dog eyes imaginable. Her tail even slowly moved from side to side as she continued to plead with her sister. Finally, Pru gave in.

"All right, all right! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Okay. Thank you."

Pru then turned back to Cosmic Boy, who had been watching the whole scene between Pru and Sakura, along with everybody else. She then bowed with her hands clasped together under her chin in Japanese style and apologized. "I am sorry I insulted his Royal Highness."

"What the . . . ? Why you . . . !" But before Rokk could finish what he was saying, Pru then let her arms go to her sides. She then spread out her fingers and wiggled them. Rokk saw this and backed off. "All right! All right! Apology accept!" Rokk Growled. Just the Mr. Brande walked into the room and lead everyone to the sim chamber.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started," Mr. Brande said. "As I call your name, please come forward, introduce yourself, and give a brief demonstration of what you can do." Everyone stood against the wall and waited to be called.

"Cosmic Boy."

My name is Rokk Krinn and I'm from the planet Braal. I have the ability to create and control magnetic fields." With that, he used his magnetic ability to lift a battle robot into the air. He then threw the robot at s small group of robots that were charging at him. Creating a big robotic mess.

"Oh no, Not again," Complained Brainiac 5.

"Lightning Lad."

My name is Garth Ranzz and I'm from the planet Winath. I have the ability to produce and control electricity." He then produced several volts of electricity from his hands. Sakura gasped and took a step back when she saw this. He then released the electricity, Hitting the group of robots coming at him, and overloading their circuits. Which caused them to explode.

"Come on, guys. Do you have to destroy them completely?"

"Oh, B-5, what's the fun in that," joked Lightning Lad.

"Saturn Girl."

My name is Imra Arden and I'm from the planet Titan. I have the ability to read and control minds. I can also use an attack known as a thought blast." Saturn Girl then turned to one of the robots, using her mind control ability, she got the robot to attack the other robots.

"Triplicate Girl."

My name is Luornu Durgo and I'm from the planet Cargg. I have the ability to separate into three separate bodies." Which she did and kicked robot butt. All three girls worked together and defeated the group of robots. Sakura noticed how in-sync they were.

"Phantom Girl."

My name is Tinya Wazzo and I'm from the planet Bgztl. I have the ability to phase through solid matter." As a group of robots approached her, she phased right through them, disconnecting some wires in them while she was at it. Brainiac 5 felt he could deal with that. For all he had to do was reconnect those wires.

"Thank you, Phantom Girl for not completely destroying that group of robots."

"No problem, Brainy."

"Colossal Boy."

"My name is Gim Allon and I'm from Earth. I have the ability to grow to a gigantic size." He then grew until his head almost touched the ceiling. He then picked up two of the robots, one in each hand, and crushed them as if they were mere toys.

Brainiac 5 gave a frustrated groan.

"Invisible Kid"

My name is Lyle Norg and I'm also from Earth. I have the ability to become invisible." Sakura gasped, because one minute he was there and the next minute he just disappeared. All of a sudden, robot were being knocked around and smashed into each other. A few minutes later, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look but saw no one there. Then a second later Lyle reappeared. "Hello."

"AAAH!" Sakura fell backwards onto her butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," Lyle exclaimed.

"That's okay. I just didn't expect anyone to appear out of thin air like that."

"Well, it's nice to see a new face around her."

"Um . . . thanks. It's nice to be here and it's nice to meet you."

""Nice to meet you too . . . Sakura is it?"

"Yes."

"Chameleon Boy."

"My name is Reep Brande." With that, Sakura's eyes became wide with surprise. She looked at Chameleon Boy for a couple of minutes, then she looked up at Mr. Brande with questioning eyes.

"Yes Miss Sakura? What is it?" Mr. Brande asked in his gentlest voice as he looked down at her.

"Is that him, your son? The one you were telling me about?"

"Why yes he is and like I told you, he is the same age as you." With that, Sakura looked at Chameleon Boy with a big smile on her face. Chameleon Boy continued with his introduction.

"You can call me Cham for short. I'm from the planet Durla and I have the ability to shapeshift." He them turn himself into a brownish, orange, alien, centaur-like creature. He then jumped into the ait and landed on the group of robots, smashing them completely.

Cham!" exclaimed Brainy.

"Huh? What?"

"The robots!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that Brainy."

Brainy just dropped his head, closing his eyes, placing his right hand over his eyes, and started shaking his head. All the while, Cham turned himself into a small fluffy dog and ran over to Sakura. He jumped into her arms and she laughed as she caught him. Sakura continued to hold as the demonstrations continued.

"Kid Quantum."

"My name is James Cullen and I'm from the planet Antares. I have the ability to casts stasis fields." As the robots charged at him, he created a stasis field around himself. No matter how hard the robot pounded on the stasis field, they could not break through it. When the robots started to wear down, he brought the field down and started kicking robot butt. By the time he was done, there was a pile of defeated robots.

"Sun Boy."

My name is Dirk Morgna and I'm from Earth. I have the ability to generate heat and light." He then faced the group of charging robots. Flames came out of his hands and he melted every single one of them.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Brainiac 5 exclaimed as he looked at the huge puddle on the floor that used to be his robots.

"Shrinking Violet."

My name is Salu Digsby. But you can call me Vi for short. I'm from the planet Imsk and I can shrink to a microscopic size." As the robots surrounded her, she began to shrink. As they closed in on her, she flew up into the air. And then, she was able to get inside them through the tiniest crevice in their armor. While inside, she loosened a few screws, causing them to fall apart.

"Bouncing Boy"

"My name is Chuck Taine and I'm from Earth. I have the ability to be super-bouncy." At first, when he turned into a big gigantic ball, Sakura was taken aback. But then she looked interested as he took on the robots. As the robot approached him, he started to bounce. Pretty soon he was bouncing off the wall, the ceiling, even the robots themselves. He rammed into some of the robots, causing them to ram into other robots. He even bounced on ones that were knocked to the floor.

"Element Lad."

My name is Jan Arrah and I'm from the planet Trom. I have the ability to do elemental transmutations." He then turned to the robot and changed the metal of the robots to liquid.

"Dream Girl."

"My name is Nura Nal and I'm from the planet Naltor. My ability is precognition. In other words, I can see the future through my dreams. I don't have a way to demonstrate this ability though."

"What a shocker," said Lightning Lad under his breath as he looked at Nura with disapproval and anger in his eyes. For he still remembered the pain she caused his family.

"Princess Projectra."

"My name is Wilimina Morgan Daergina Annaxandra Projectra Velorya Vauxhall and I'm from the planet Orando. I have the ability to generate/cast illusions." The robots didn't even have a chance to charge at her. For she produced a very powerful illusion. The illusion of a factory where robots were dismantled and melted down. The next thing everyone knew, there was smoke and sparks coming off the robots as they were repeating numbers. Then they just shut down. Brainiac 5 was a little relieved with this demonstration because he knew that they just needed to be rebooted.

"Shadow Lass."

"My name is Tasmia Mallor and I'm from the planet Talok 8. I have the ability to produce/cast shadows." As the shadows began covering ahuge portion of the room, Sakura's ears went down and she began to backup. Nobody could see through the shadows. Not eve the robots. All of a sudden, robots started flying out of the darkness and into the air. Crashing into walls and ending up broken on the floor. Sakura felt better when the shadows faded away.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" complained Brainiac 5. "Not again!"

"White Witch."

My name is Mysa Nal and I'm from the planet Nalto as well. And yes, before the two new members ask, Nura is my sister. I have the ability to use magic. And just so you know, there is one person in this room who doesn't believe that magic is real. He thinks everything has to have a scientific explanation."

"Looks like she has you there, Brainy," Lightning Lad said as he nudged Brainiac 5 with his elbow. Brainy just rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Mysa then went on with her demonstration. She concentrated really hard, stretched her hands out, and recited an incantation. After a few minutes, the robots stopped moving as the physically started to change. Pru and Sakura looked on in shock and surprise and a group of pigs were oinking and squealing left and right where the robots once stood. She then repeated the process and recited another incantation. In which the pigs were transformed back into robots. Of course, Brainy was anything but thrilled. Pru, on the other hand, looked at Mysa with a great deal of interest.

"Note to self, find out how Mysa Nal performed those transformations," Brainy said to himself. Pru looked at him with such annoyance. She was bound and determined to prove to him that not everything needs a scientific explanation.

"Neon."

"My name is Celest McCauley and I'm from Earth. I was born with Green Lantern Energies. In other words, I have the abilities of a Green Lantern and I don't have to use a Green Lantern Ring." As the robots charged at her, she pulled up a green force field. She then expanded it, using it as a force to knock the robots back. She then enveloped each one of them in a ball of green energy, raised them into the air and smashed them into each other.

"Relflecto."

"My name is Stig Ah and I'm from the planet Rimbor. I have the ability to reflect physical and energy attacks back to their source." One robot tried to punch him, but it was reflected back. Another robot tried using a laser beam, but that as well was reflected back. The second robot was hit by his own laser gun.

"Brainiac 5."

My name is Queryl Dox and I'm from the planet Colu. I have a Twelfth Level Intelligence. I'm half robot, half organic. I have a robot battle mode with an arsenal of weaponry built in." As the robot charged at him, Brainy transformed himself into a huge battle robot. When Sakura saw this, she just about screamed. It startled her because Brainy went from this little android with blond hair to a gigantic robot. He knew exactly how to stop the robots and do minimal damage. He used his arsenal and brought down each robot.

"The Charmed One."

"My name is Prudence Page Halol and I'm from Earth. "My powers are Time Freezing, Telekinesis, as well as magic and witchcraft."

"Telekinesis I can believe. But the others I can not. Especially Time Freezing. That is illogical and unscientific as well. Science does not support this," said Brainiac 5.

Before anyone could say anything Pru replied, "Bite me!" as she walked to the middle of the room and asked that the robots be doubled.

"Miss Page do not believe that showing off is called for. There is a time for housing around when official business is done," said Mr. Brande.

Pru gritted her teeth, but managed to fake a smile as she turned around and replied back, "But sir, my powers are a bit strong. I need the robots doubled or else things could get a little hay wired."

Mr. Brande pondered this for a moment, then agreed. Brainy wanted to scream "no" but kept his mouth shut.

30 robots began to file in from all around and started surrounding her. She just stood there as a wicked smile was displayed across her face. She was enjoying herself. This was going to be fun. As the robots stopped, there was silence in the room. She threw her hands halfway up, her palms facing each othr, about shoulder length apart in front of her and yelled, "Freeze!"

About 10 minutes later.

As they stood there, the room was littered with robot bits and pieces everywhere. On the walls, in piles and around them. But no Pru in site. One second she was standing there, surrounded by armed robots shouting "Freeze", the next there was destruction of metal everywhere and she was gone. Brainy looked around at the mess and was in shock, mouth on the floor. But there was something amiss, there was a pig by the council sniffing a robot hand. The pig was made of metal and had a metal band made to look like lace around it's neck with a metal rose attached to it. "Where's Pru?" Garth asked.

Cosmic Boy raise his hand and spoke into his ring, "Miss Page, where are you?"

"I'm at Wongs waiting for my order."

"Oh, what did you get?" Garth asked.

"Mr. Ranzz," Mr. Brande said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Get back here immediately!" said Cosmic Boy.

"I'm coming."

"Now !"

"I'm halfway up the street." A minute and a half later, she walked in through the door sucking on her drink and carrying two bags of delicious smelling food. You could hear a few stomachs growling despite the fact that they had eaten breakfast.

"We will deal with you later—InuCeres," Mr. Brande continued. There was a small squeak heard throughout the room as she was called. Everyone looked at her as she stood against the wall. "InuCeres," Mr. Brande said gently. "It's your turn."

"Um . . . okay." She then walked in front of everyone and gave her introduction. "M-my name is Sakura Knives Kazehana and I'm from Earth. I can use light attacks, either as a small blast from my hand or as a big blast by allowing the light to surround my whole body. I can levitate while using this ability, but unfortunately, stuff and sometimes people have a tendency to levitate with me," she said, blushing a little. "I'm still learninf how to control it. I do have fangs and claws to fight with, along with a heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing. I can also jump really high." After she was through explaining, everyone was instructed to go into the control room of the sim chamber so not to be injured in any way and still be able to watch.

"You may begin now, Miss Sakura," said Mr. Brande. Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then let it out. She then began to levitate as an unseen wind began to whip around her. The robots then entered the the sound of a robot appraoching her from behind, her ears twitched in that direction, and her eyes, which were glowing, opened. Shr turned around and fired a ball of light at the robot behind her. Pretty soon robot were running and screaming for their robotic lives. For she was dysyntagrating their sorry metal was destroying and dysentagrating robots left and right. It was becoming just as messy in the sim chamber as it had when Pru was in there, but this time they could see the damage being done. Pru stood there watching her little sister with pride on her face, as the others looked on with shock and amazement on theirs.

Brainiac 5 on the other hand, was not happy. In fact, once again he lowered his head in frustration with one hand in his face."My robots! My robots! What is it with people and destroying my work?" he moaned.

When the robots were all destroyed, Sakura closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and let it back out. She then floated back down. When everyone saw that the demonstration was over, they all went back down into the sim chamber. The minute Sakura saw her sister walk in, she walked up to her and asked, "Well, how did I do, sis?" Hoping that she did a good job.

"You did great, Saki. I knew you'd nail the demonstration."

"Really! I did that good!"

"Really. You did that good." Pru then turned toface the others. "Well, what do you think of us?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Can we sisters kick but or what?"

Everyone was too shocked to say a word. Sakura just bowed her head and blushed a bit. "You all did a fine job," replied Mr. Brande as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "A very nice job indeed. Now that we are done here, I will leave you guys. Oh, by the way, Miss Page, please come with me."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, Mr. Ranzz, would you make sure that Miss Sakura knows how to use her flight ring."

"Yes sir."

After that, left the sim chamber with Pru right behind him.

"All right, Sakura. Are you ready to fly?"

"Um . . . I don't know."

"Oh, don't worry. It's safe. Besides, it's not like you'll be learning all by yourself. We're here with you. None of us will let anything bad happen to you. In fact, I'll go up with you, okay." Sakura nodded. "On the count of three, we'll go up. Alright." Once again Sakura nodded her head. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took hold of the hand that Garth had held out for her as he counted. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3" For the first few minutes, she kept her eyes closed. "You cna open your eyes now," Garth said gently. When she opened her eyes, she found the surprise of her life. She discovered that she was in the air flying. She gasped in shock, but then relaxed. Sakura subconsciously let go of Garth's hand and started to fly around the room. She began to forget all about her fears and nervousness and she even started to laugh as she had fun. When she landed, she had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Pru about this.

Meanwhile, back in Mr. Brande's office, Pru was listening to a lecture about her action during her simulation.

"Yes sir . . . No sir. It won't happen again . . . I understand sir . . . Yes sir . . . No sir, I don't know how to unfreeze time yet . . . Yes sir, I'll work on it . . . No sir, I don't know how long time remains froze. It always differs between 5-10 minutes . . . I know, that was a bad example to set in front of my sister and the younger ones . . . Yes sir . . . Thank you sir . . . Good-bye sir." With that, Pru exited Mr. Brande's office. "Oh for crying out loud," she said to herself when she was out in the hallway. Then before she could get anyfurther down the hallway, Mr. Brande called her back. "Yes, Mr. Brande? . . . No, I will not change my uniform . . . But I thought our uniforms were suppose to reflect our personalitites . . . Oh, I see, I'm allowed to express myself but moth the real me . . . No sir, I'm not copping an attitude. I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep musch last night . . . I'll put a patch there, but no where else . . . Go ahead and kick me out. I'll just go rouge . . . No sir, that doen't mean that I'll become evil, I'll still be fighting the bad guys, just on my own . . . Like I said, I'll put a patch there but no where else . . . Thank you for the two weeks probation." She then started to walk down the hallway. As she walked down the hallway, She ran into Rokk.

"You know Pru, you really should watch that attitude of yours," he said to her.

"Oh, bite me!"

"What did you say?!" Rokk asked, first shocked by the comment, then angered by it.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter." And with that, she walked away, leaving behind a very steamed Cosmic Boy.

Over lunch, Pru asked Sakura how her lesson with the flight ring went. Sakura looked at her excitedly. "It was great, Pru. A little scary at first, but great." She continued to tell Pru all about it. Pru couldn't help but smile at her sister's enthusiasm.

"So, from the sounds of it, you had fun."

"Yeah, I sure did."

"I'm glad to hear that. Aren't you glad we came now?"

"Yeah." After lunch, Pru went to do the chores that she was assigned to do as part of her probation.

A couple of weeks later, Garth went to talk to Pru about something. He found her in the lounge/living room of HQ reading a book. So he walked up to her.

"What do you what, Garth?" she asked before he could say a word.

"I just want to talk to you about something."

"No, I will not go out with you."

"I wasn't going to ask you that. Honest. I wanted to talk to you about your sister."

Pru then looked up fromher book. "What about my sister?"

Garth then pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well, I noticed that you call her "Saki" from time to time."

"Yeah. that's my nickname for her."

""Would you mind if I gave her a nickname of my own?"

"Hmm. What kind of nickname were you thinking of?"

"Well, Remember the first day you and your sister came here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you lecturing the girls about how they acted around your sister, you kind of gave me an idea for a cute nickname for her."

"And that is?"

"Puppy Girl. I mean, in a way it fits her perfectly. But I wanted to ask you before I started calling her that. I know how protective you are of her."

Pru thought about this. "I guess it would be okay. You are right, It does seem to fit her."

"Thanks Pru."

"Hold on. In order for this to work, there is one thing you are going to have to do."

"What is it?"

"You are going to have to earn the right to call her Puppy Girl. This means by becoming her friend, and I don't mean by just giving heer stuff. I mean really being her friend. That means even being there for her when she needs a friend by her side. Do you understand?"

"Yeas, Pru. I understand completely."

"I hope so. Because if you hurt her or make her cry in any way and I will seriously hurt you. That is not a threat. It's a promise," Pru said seriously.

"Pru, I would rather die than do anything to hurt her. I see her as a little sister."

"Okay then, we understand each other."

With that, Garth went off to find Sakura, after making a stop by his room to pick up a couple of found her about a couple of hours later as they were both walking down the hallway. "Hey Puppy Girl," he called.

"Huh?" Sakura stopped and looked around. "Me?" Shr asked as she turned and looked at Garth.

"Who else," he said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Well, your sister kinda gave me the idea and I thought it would be a cute nickname for you."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't think my sister would like it. If she found out, she might make you very sorry. She's done it before."

"Oh, come on. it's not like she'd kill me," Garth said, but when he looked at Sakura, he got a little nervous. "Has she killed anyone before?" he asked nervously.

"No, but she's made people wish that they had though."

"Well, just so that you won't worry, I already talked to your sister about it and she said it was okay."

"She did?!" Sakura was shocked by this bit of information.

"Yeah. The only thing I have to though in return though is to earn the right to call you Puppy Girl. So how about to start with you can Call me "Sparky" as a nickname that you can call me."

"Sparky?" I like that, It fits you."

"Well thank you. And to top off the deal, I will give you this Superman action figure and this Superman beanie toy. Does that seem fair."

Sakura was looking at the two item with a great deal of interest. "You still have to earn the right to call me Puppy Girl, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay. This is a good start. Thank you, Sparky."

Garth handed the two toys to Sakura and she hugged him. She then skipped off to her room. Garth just stood there watching her with a big smile on his face as she went inside her room. Unknown to anyone in the hallway, Pru stood in the shadows watching the whole scene and smiling at the bond that was now being created. She even heard What Garth said after Sakura had gone into her room.

"I pormise you, Puppy Girl. I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I failed to protect one sister, but I swear on my life that I will not fail you little one." His face as somber and serious as could be. Pru knew that her sister would be safe around Garth. For she knew he meant what he said. She saw it in his eyes


End file.
